criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Race to Kill
A Race to Kill is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twentieth case of the season. It is featured as the second case set in the Amore Square district of Aurelia. Plot The team ventured on through the district as Lydia and the player were called to the local coliseum that was based off the Roman Coliseum in Rome where the detectives found tour guide Annabel Bianchi pulverized into a bloody mass. After careful autopsy, Dom registered the weapon as a chariot after they found proof that the victim was run over repeatedly. They then went to suspect chariot rider Enzo Testa, family heir Alessandra Ferrari and mobster Salvador de Angelis. Soon after they were informed by Cal that security footage saw someone fleeing the scene, they searched the entrance and the horse stables to suspect Vito’s uncle Vincent Panzica and mobster head Alphonso Ferrari. Later the detectives had to stop Vincent and Alessandra from fighting at the coliseum’s entrance before they went to arrest chariot rider Enzo Testa. Enzo confessed to killing Annabel with a chariot but explained he had no choice. He further explained that Annabel started to believe they were in love and started obsessing over him, following him home and throwing herself on him. Enzo confessed that it got so bad that Annabel would even start hitting him when he refused to kiss her. Realizing that the only way to get rid of Annabel was to kill her, he asked for them to meet at the coliseum where he proceeded to run her over with a chariot and kill her. He was sentenced to 20 years in prison by Judge Rodriguez. In the aftermath, the player and Silvano had to stop Alphonso and Valentino from having a brawl in the horse stables. Soon, the duo later found Alphonso's abandoned briefcase with a scroll hidden inside it. The scroll soon was revealed to detail a family tree of the Ferrari family, with one of the faces crossed out. They went to Alessandra, who explained that her relative had died in a bloody war that happened over forty years ago. She then told them that both Alphonso and Vittorio Panzica were embittered enemies following that war. After Lydia asked for help arranging a date with Cal, the team ventured on to look more into the war between the two families. Summary Victim *'Annabel Bianchi' (found in a bloody mess in the coliseum) Murder Weapon *'Chariot' Killer *'Enzo Testa' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats camembert cheese *The suspect reads Victor Hugo *The suspect goes horse riding Appearance *The suspect wears red Profile *The suspect reads Victor Hugo *The suspect goes horse riding Appearance *The suspect wears red Profile *The suspect eats camembert cheese *The suspect reads Victor Hugo *The suspect goes horse riding Profile *The suspect reads Victor Hugo *The suspect goes horse riding Profile *The suspect eats camembert cheese *The suspect reads Victor Hugo *The suspect goes horse riding Appearance *The suspect wears red Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats camembert cheese. *The killer reads Victor Hugo. *The killer goes horse riding. *The killer wears red. *The killer is aged under 30 years. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Amore Coliseum. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Wood, Golden Shield) *Examine Golden Shield. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Enzo Testa) *Ask Enzo about the brutal murder. (New Crime Scene: Horse Stables) *Investigate Horse Stables. (Clues: Hay Pile, Gun) *Examine Hay Pile. (Result: Music Box) *Examine Music Box. (New Suspect: Alessandra Ferrari) *Speak to Alessandra about the murder. *Examine Gun. (Result: Engraving; New Suspect: Salvador de Angelis) *Question Salvador about his gun. *Examine Broken Wood. (Result: Chariot Wheel) *Analyze Chariot Wheel. (08:00:00; Murder Weapon Found; Attribute: The killer reads Victor Hugo) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats camembert cheese) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Coliseum Entrance. (Clues: Megaphone, Bag, Torn Fabric) *Examine Megaphone. (Result: Enzo’s Name) *Confront Enzo about using Annabel’s death to sell more tickets. (Attribute: Enzo eats camembert cheese and reads Victor Hugo) *Examine Bag. (Result: Old Photo) *Examine Old Photo. (Result: Man Identified; New Suspect: Vincent Panzica) *Ask Vincent about his friendship with the victim. (Attribute: Vincent reads Victor Hugo) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Glove) *Analyze Glove. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer goes horse riding; New Crime Scene: Horse Troughs) *Investigate Horse Troughs. (Clues: Ornate Dagger, Faded Parchment) *Examine Ornate Dagger. (Result: Coat of Arms Identified; New Suspect: Alphonso Ferrari) *Ask Alphonso if he saw anything. (Attribute: Alphonso goes horse riding) *Examine Faded Parchment. (Result: Death Warrant) *Confront Salvador for the death warrant on the victim. (Attribute: Salvador goes horse riding, eats camembert cheese and reads Victor Hugo) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Grand Archway. (Clues: Broken Marble, Torn Canvas, Faded Poster) *Examine Broken Marble. (Result: Statuette of Alphonso) *Interrogate Alphonso about the broken statuette. (Attribute: Alphonso reads Victor Hugo) *Examine Torn Canvas. (Result: Portrait of Alessandra) *Ask Alessandra about the victim defacing her portrait. (Attribute: Alessandra goes horse riding and reads Victor Hugo, Alphonso eats camembert cheese) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Hurtful Words) *Analyze Hurtful Words. (04:00:00) *Speak to Vincent about his and the victim’s broken friendship. (Attribute: Vincent goes horse riding, Enzo goes horse riding) *Investigate Coliseum Center Stage. (Clues: Fruit Bowl, Rope) *Examine Fruit Bowl. (Result: Roman Helmet) *Analyze Roman Helmet. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears red) *Examine Rope. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer is aged under 30 years) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Love is Blinder than War (2/6). (No stars) Love is Blinder than War (2/6) *Speak to Lydia. *Investigate Coliseum Entrance. (Clue: Popcorn Box) *Examine Popcorn Box. (Result: Tickets) *Help Lydia invite Callum to the event. (Reward: Burger) *Stop Alphonso attacking Valentino. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Horse Stables. (Clue: Alphonso’s Briefcase) *Examine Alphonso’s Briefcase. (Result: Faded Scroll) *Examine Faded Scroll. (Result: Family Tree) *Ask Alessandra about her deceased relative. (Reward: Ferrari Family Brooch) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Aurelia Category:Amore Square